That Itch You Can't Scratch
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: Carlos and Logan are doing something suspicious in the bathroom while Kendall and James listen in with their ears pressed against the bathroom door. When they hear Carlos' moans of pleasure, could it really be what Kendall and James think it is?


**A/N: If you want to blame someone for this, blame CheekyBrunette. She put me in an innuendo frame of mind. I really love writing these. I hope you all enjoy reading them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**That Itch You Can't Scratch**

"Logan! I need you!" Carlos called out from inside the bathroom.

Kendall and James snickered as they looked over at Logan.

"I'm sure that's _not_ what he meant!" Logan retaliated.

"The fact that you even know what we thought Carlos meant only goes to show that you thought the exact same thing as we did," Kendall replied.

Kendall and James both cracked up. Logan rolled his eyes. He didn't know what it was about him, but the others sure liked to pick on him a lot. It was hardly fair either. It was usually two-on-one or three-on-one too.

"No, I just know what dirty minds you two have," Logan said.

"Logannnn!" Carlos shouted.

"Make sure to hang a sock on the doorknob or something," James said, smirking.

"You guys are awful!" Logan exclaimed, before rushing off to the bathroom.

As Kendall and James watched Logan leave, they were both highly amused.

"I bet if I needed something from Logie, he wouldn't respond so quickly," Kendall stated.

"I know, right?" James added.

"Wanna go listen?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

It wasn't long before both James and Kendall had their ears pressed against the closed bathroom door. They didn't really have anything better to do. Besides, this wasn't something they wanted to miss.

They heard Carlos let out a startled gasp. James and Kendall both traded looks with one another. Kendall had his eyebrows arched so high that they got lost in his bangs. James wasn't sure _what_ to think. They had only been kidding when they said that Carlos _needed_ Logan. You know, _needed_, needed Logan. Were they right all along? The older boys listened with rapt attention.

"Ooh! That's cold!" Carlos commented.

'Cold?' Kendall mouthed to James.

What happened next caused Kendall and James to both clamp their hands over their mouths in an attempt to muffle their laughter. If not for their desire to not miss something, they would've gone elsewhere to laugh so as to maintain their cover.

Kendall and James couldn't help themselves though. Hearing Carlos let out moans of pleasure was too much for them to handle. Hearing him sigh blissfully knowing that Logan was in there with Carlos, it…there weren't even words.

"Logan, no! Not there!" Carlos protested.

'Atta boy, Logie,' James thought to himself. He never would have expected that Logan would be the dominant one, but it didn't stop James from being proud of Logan regardless.

Kendall couldn't believe his ears. Apparently, he had Logan figured all wrong. Here he thought Logan was one of those people who didn't believe in premarital sex. Yet here he was…_pleasuring_…Carlos. Their little Logie was growing up.

"Quit complaining, Carlitos! I don't _have_ to do this, you know!" Logan remarked.

"Yes, you do!" Carlos replied.

"Why? Why me?"

"Logie, you _know_ how I feel!"

Kendall and James had to pick their jaws up off the floor. Did Carlos just say what they thought he said? Did he just admit to having feelings of the romantic nature for Logan? Not that they could really blame Carlos. Not that they had feelings for Logan because that would be ridiculous, right?

"This is so weird," Logan commented.

"Come on, Logie. It's not our first time," Carlos said.

Their older friends listening outside the bathroom door were in utter disbelief. Their eyes bugged out so much that it was a small wonder their eyeballs didn't burst. This wasn't Carlos and Logan's first time? Then when was? How long had this been going on? Were they ever going to tell anyone? What was with all the secrecy?

"I know, but it's not getting any easier," Logan stated.

Kendall and James were torn. On the one hand, they wanted to give Carlos and Logan their privacy; well as much privacy as they could while still listening in on them. On the other hand, they were in _the_ bathroom! It's not like there was another bathroom they could use. Of course, it was a safe bet that Logan would clean up after himself, but that wasn't the point. Four people other than Carlos and Logan had to use that bathroom!

"A little higher. No, not that high! Lower! Too low! To the left. No, not that far! To the right. Not that much! There! Oh yeah! That's the stuff!" Carlos said in ecstasy.

Okay, now it was hard for Kendall and James to _not_ take that the way it sounded. I mean the other stuff could easily be explained away, but what they just heard, what other possible explanation could there be?

"Do you have to be so vocal about it?" Logan complained.

"Hey, it's not my fault it feels like Heaven!" Carlos replied.

As they continued to listen to Carlos' moans of pleasure, Kendall and James couldn't ignore the effect that those sounds had on their own anatomy. Each boy crossed their legs hoping the other wouldn't notice. Secretly, each wanted their turn with Logan to see if Carlos was right about it feeling like Heaven.

"Why must you make this so awkward for me?" Logan asked.

"Would you rather I be silent?" Carlos questioned.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. But that's not gonna happen."

"Exactly! So you might as well just soak it all up, Logie!"

Kendall was horribly confused. He was the protector of the group. He was so used to protecting Carlos and Logan, but not from each other. Who was he supposed to protect now? Carlos? Logan? From what he had heard, it sounded like Carlos needed protection from Logan, but then again, Carlos didn't seem to mind what was happening if his blissful sighs were any indication.

"This is so wrong!" Logan commented.

"Then why does it feel so right?" Carlos asked.

James was flabbergasted. He had always been closest to Carlos and Logan. Apparently he wasn't as close to them as he thought if he didn't even know about this until today. Also, evidently he wasn't as close to Carlos and Logan as they were to each other. James was honestly kind of hurt. What, did they feel like they couldn't tell him about this?

"There! Done!" Logan said.

"Aw man!" Carlos responded. "Hey, can we do this again later?"

"Carlos, I really don't think we should do this that much. Now pull your pants up."

That was the last straw for Kendall. If he needed proof that Carlos and Logan were fooling around, he now had it. He opened the bathroom door and came barreling in there, James hot on his tail.

"That does it! Break it up, you two!" Kendall commanded.

For the first time, Kendall and James took in the sight before them. Carlos with his pants around his ankles. Logan with some sort of white cream caked on his hand. The same white cream was smeared all over Carlos' exposed butt cheeks. Both Carlos and Logan had expressions on their faces that harkened back to when they were little kids and they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"What? My rash came back. Logie was applying itch cream," Carlos said.

**The End**


End file.
